Yes or No?
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Di umur yang sudah tua, Naruto Uzumaki sama sekali belum berniat melamar Hinata— mapan, tampan, berwibawa, di gilai para gadis. Apa yang membuat Naruto tak melamar gadis pujaannya? / "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini." / "Jangan berbelit-belit, aku sedang sibuk, apa yang kau mau? Kau mau beli tas baru? Atau baju? Atau kau ingin sesuatu yang lain, Hinata-chan—" / END
1. Chapter 1: Break Up?

_**Naruto –**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story –**_ _Buki Buki Nyan and Asyah Hatsune_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Uzumaki and_ _ **Hinata**_ _Hyuuga_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Ide Pasaran, Typo Everywhere, No Baku, No EYD._

 _ **Rate**_ _: T semi M (Lemon? Maybe)_

...

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

….

Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintainya, mencintai seorang pemuda yang selalu mengerti diriku, seorang pemuda yang selalu ada untukku dan selalu menjagaku dengan segenap cintanya. Aku tak pernah lelah, cintaku padamu bahkan tak pernah berkurang.

Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa aku merasa lelah dan begitu terluka karena mu. Aku begitu kecewa untuk hari ini, apakah hubungan yang kita jalani hanya main-main bagimu? Aku harap tak seperti itu. Tapi ketika kita sudah beranjak dewasa, aku merasa dirimu semakin menjauh, kau sudah lagi tak pernah mengerti diriku, kau anggap aku sebagai apa selama ini? Sungguh, aku benar-benar sangat lelah dan letih untuk selalu berada di dekatmu

Mencoba untuk kuat tetap menerima ini semua, tapi aku hanya seorang gadis _naïf_ , aku seorang gadis yang benar-benar polos. Selama lima tahun ini, aku sungguh mencoba untuk kuat untuk selalu di dekatmu.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini." Kau harus tahu, jika aku selalu mencoba tersenyum, dan bisa mengatakan ini. Aku mencoba mati-matian untuk tak menangis atau bahkan aku akan menarik kata-kataku lagi. "Aku tahu, Naruto- _kun_ , sudah bosan denganku."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, aku sedang sibuk, apa yang kau mau? Kau mau beli tas baru? Atau baju? Atau kau ingin sesuatu yang lain, Hinata- _chan—_ "

"Bu-bukan itu Naruto- _kun_." Dia berhenti, membanting beberapa carik kertas dan pen- _nya_. Itu cukup membuatku terkejut, begitu keras, aku benar-benar merasa tak bisa menahan air mata yang ku tahan sendari tadi, dia marah? Kenapa selalu ingin serius, dia malah menawariku barang-barang yang tak berguna itu, rumahku— kamarku, semua penuh barang-barang pemberian dia.

"Aa-aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini."

 **BRUK—**

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Dia mencoba bertanya dengan melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Aku juga tak tahu, apa yang membuatku berani untuk mengatakan ini. "Kita sudah membahas ini, jangan pernah katakan kata putus lagi, kita bukan anak kecil lagi yang hanya karena hal sepeleh kau bisa mengatakan itu semua."

"Ka-kau pikir, hanya aku saja yang seperti anak kecil? Ba-bagaimana dengan dirimu, kau terlalu menyebalkan Naruto - _kun_! Kau anggap aku apa? Kau bisa kesana kemari dengan seorang gadis, kau bisa datang _club_ bersama teman-temanmu, la-lalu apa denganku? Kau terlalu—" Aku tahu ini kekanak-kanakan, aku benar-benar cemburu ketika melihat dirinya berjalan dengan seorang wanita, dia terlihat begitu menikmati, aku sungguh— cemburu.

"Bisakah kita bahas di lain waktu? Aku akan ada _meeting_ setelah ini."

Dia benar-benar _egoist¸_ dia selalu melakukan apapun yang dia mau, dia selalu saja bisa membuatku kecewa. Kenapa aku bisa mencintai seorang pria yang bahkan selalu membuatku kecewa seperti ini.

"Tidak akan ada waktu lain, te-terima kasih karena mau menyempatkan waktu untuk ku." Membungkukan badanku sekilas dan aku pergi, aku tak mau melihat tampang menyebalkannya. Tapi aku bisa mendengar ketika dia memanggil namaku dua kali, dan setelah itu tak terdengar suaranya memanggilku, aku tahu— tentu tahu, jika ini adalah akhir dari hubunganku dengannya.

Dia terlalu gila kerja, dia terlalu _egoist_ , dan aku tak bisa lagi menyebutkan apa yang sekarang aku lihat darinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja tanpaku, dia pasti akan menemukan seorang wanita yang benar-benar bisa mengerti dirinya lebih dari aku.

….

….

Selama lima tahun ini, aku pernah berfikir bagaimana jika aku putus dari Naruto Uzumaki, pria kaya raya, yang hanya setia dengan satu orang gadis, aku melakukan kesalahan. Menuduhnya selingkuh hanya karena dia berjalan dengan gadis lain, membuat itu sebagai alasan agar bisa putus dengannya, apa dengan begitu?

Aku memang cemburu, tapi aku tentu tahu siapa seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan dia yang nampak begitu dekat.

"Maafkan aku—" Hari ini aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu beberapa kali, hingga air mataku tak bisa ku bendung, setiap mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutku sangat tabu untuk ku ucapkan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Aku sungguh lelah dengan hubungan seperti ini.

Aku begitu seperti seorang gadis yang mempunyai _ego_ yang cukup terbilang _labil_. Tak peduli, aku benar-benar tak peduli ketika semua orang mengataiku _labil_ , tapi pada kenyataannya aku memang sudah bosan membina hubungan yang bahkan tak ada kemajuan, ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kita bahkan sudah berumur 27 tahun— bayangkan, selama lima tahun kita tak pernah melakukan apapun.

Aku benar-benar ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto atau menghabiskan waktu seharian—

Ya! Tentu aku tahu kita bukan lagi seorang bocah kecil yang sedang bermain pacar-pacaran. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin sekali dia ada untuk ku, dia meluangkan waktunya untuk sedikit membahas masa depan. Apakah sampai nanti kita hanya memainkan peran seperti ini? Hanya sebagai sepasang kekasih? Masih banyak pria di luar sana yang mau menikah denganku, yang mau menghabiskan waktu bersama ku.

Aku sungguh, ingin membungkam mulut orang-orang yang mengatakan, jika Naruto Uzumaki adalah kekasih yang sempurna, dan aku begitu beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Padahal, dia hanya lelaki bodoh yang tak pernah mengerti diriku— kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu, kenapa?" Aku berteriak dan memeluk sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat diriku dan Naruto. Foto saat kami masih di _universitas_ , kenangan yang benar-benar aku rindukan. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku, sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu."

 **CTAARR—**

"Kyaaaa—" Aku berteriak, menjerit dan langsung masuk ke dalam selimut, malam hari ini hujan? Ada petir. "Ya tuhan—" aku berdoa dalam hati dan memanggil-manggil nama tuhan. Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Suara petir itu membuatku takut, ini hal yang paling ku benci, saat kedua orang tuaku pergi dan hanya aku yang ada di rumah sendiri.

….

….

Naruto mengumpat beberapa kali dengan memandang ponsel pintarnya. Malam hari ini dia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan beberapa proposal bahkan perjanjian kerja sama dengan rekan bisnisnya. Melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan waktu jika sudah lewat tengah malam, dan di luar hujan.

"Hinata—" Memanggil nama seseorang yang selalu membuat dirinya menjadi orang lain. Hinata Hyuuga, sang terkasih, seorang gadis yang selalu ia jaga selama lima tahun ini. Seorang gadis yang sudah ia anggap segalanya. "Ya ampun, kenapa dia tak mengaktifkan nomernya." Dengus Naruto kesal dengan tetap mondar-mandir melihat langit dari jendela kaca ruangannya.

Tengah malam ini hujan, ada petir— "Semoga tak ada gangguan listrik atau semacamnya." Gumam Naruto dengan pandangan yang begitu nampak khawatir. Ia tentu tahu, jika kekasih _indigo_ -nya itu sangat benci sekali dengan petir, apa lagi dalam gelap. Hanya bisa berdoa, semoga tak padam listrik, atau bisa-bisa Hinata akan menggigil ketakutan.

"Presdir—" Naruto melirik seorang wanita cantik dengan surai ikat ponytail. "Apa anda mau kopi?" Tawar wanita itu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisnya.

"Bawakan saja aku soda—"

Sang sekretaris mengangguk paham dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Sebenarnya di ruangannya tentu ada sebuah lemari pendingin kecil, tapi semua kosong, dan dirinya bahkan belum sempat belanja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal belanja, dia melupakan hal itu. Dia tak pernah melakukan itu, dia tak pernah mengisi lemari pendinginnya, atau bahkan meletekan barang-barang dengan benar di sini.

Ruangan ini, Hinata- _nya_ lah yang menata, Hinata- _nya_ lah yang mengatur, agar Naruto nyaman saat bekerja. Seminggu sekali Hinata membawa beberapa bungkus _snack,_ beberapa cemilan, atau bahkan soda. Menata semua itu pada lemari pendingin Naruto, agar jika Naruto bosan, pria itu bisa sedikit beristirahat dengan makan sebuah cemilan.

Terlalu banyak kenangan terukir di ingatannya tentang gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai. Naruto tak akan mampu hidup tanpa Hinata. "Mungkin aku memang salah, karena 2 bulan ini, aku tak pernah ada waktu untukmu, benar begitukah, Hi-na-ta- _chan_." Naruto tersenyum getir, dan kembali mendaratkan pantatnya kasar di kursi kerjanya.

"Prisder—" Teriak sekretarisnya yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi dengan wajah yang begitu nampak ketakutan.

"Ada apa Ino? Sudah ku katakan, ketuk pintu dulu." Naruto berdiri, setelah itu duduk kembali pada kursinya.

"Ada telfon, da-dari nona Hinata—"

"Apa?"

"I-iya— tapi saya tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, su-suaranya tak bisa saya dengar, hanya ada suara angin dan setelah itu, telfonnya mati." Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Naruto meraih kunci mobilnya dan langsung bergegas untuk ke rumah Hinata.

….

….

"Hinata.. Hinata—" Naruto berteriak dengan memanjat pagar. Bisa ia lihat sekarang, di tempat ini semua listrik padam, dan kabar berita mengatakan, jika Tokyo mengalami badai sampai esok pagi. Berlari dengan melonggarkan dasinya, setelah itu meliat keadaan rumah yang sudah gelap gulita. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini, semakin membuat Naruto benar-benar merasa khawatir, dengan keadaan Hinata.

 **PRAANNKK—**

Suara pecahan kaca akibat ulah Naruto yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung melempar jendela rumah Hinata dengan sebuah batu besar yang terdapat pada kolam belakang rumah kekasihnya. "Hinata—" panggil Naruto sekali lagi dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Hinata, kau dimana?"

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Naruto berlari ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Hinata dengan hanya sebuah lampu senter dari ponselnya. Terlalu gelap, bahkan beberapa kali Naruto tersandung sesuatu, entah apa itu.

 **Ceklek—**

"Oh ya tuhan, Hinata—" Naruto menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah terkulai lemas, berlutut dan memeluk Hinata yang badannya gemetaran dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa kau tak apa? Hinata— kau bisa mendengarku kan?" Ada sebuah gerakan, yang di yakini Naruto adalah sebuah anggukan pelan dari Hinata. "Aku akan mencari lilin atau…" Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, tak membiarkan kekasihnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya yang sudah ketakutan tak karuan. Hinata meyakini jika Naruto pasti akan datang menolongnya, walau pada kenyataannya tadi siang, Hinata benar-benar marah kepada pemuda bersurai blonde yang sekarang mengusap punggungnya pelan.

"Naru-to—" Hinata memanggil Naruto yang masih berlutut memeluk gadis itu, bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas dan mengusap pelan lagi punggung Hinata- _nya._

"Ini akan baik-baik saja, aku akan di sini menemanimu." Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan merebahkannya pada kasur _king size_ sang gadis. "Di sini gelap dan dingin, apa kau mau segelas air?" Hinata menggeleng, Naruto bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah benar-benar kacau karena air mata yang membasahi wajah gadis itu. "Aku harus mencari lilin, di sini sangat gelap, battery ponselku tak akan bertahan lama." Hinata menggeleng pelan, dan terpaksa Naruto memeluk Hinata ikut tidur bersama di ranjang.

"Maafkan aku ya—" Naruto merancau dengan mencium pucuk kepala Hinata berkalikali, memeluk gadis itu erat. Ia takut, jika Hinata akan pergi darinya, takut jika Hinata benar-benar bosan menjalani hubungan dengan seorang pria gila kerja sepertinya. "Mungkin aku yang salah, karena tak pernah meluangkan waktu untukmu selama dua bulan ini. Berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi." Naruto memohon dengan suara beratnya, dalam hati berdoa semoga Hinata- _nya_ mau memaafkannya dan memberi kesempatan lagi untuknya.

"Aa-aku tidak mau…"

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Naruto semakin mendekap Hinata dengan erat, gadis itu bagaikan cahaya untuknya, gadis itu bagaikan berlian yang berharga yang harus di jaga. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, berikan aku kesempatan sekali saja."

"Ja-jangan besar kepala hanya karena aku tak membiarkanmu pergi untuk saat ini— ini ku lakukan karena hanya kau yang datang, ji-jika tidak ada kejadian ini, aa-aku akan benar-benar mengusirmu." Naruto terkekeh, dan mencium kepala pucuk Hinata.

"Tubuhmu sangat hangat—" _'sial, kenapa tubuhku sekarang yang jadi panas'_ rintih Naruto dalam hati dengan posisi yang sedikit tak nyaman saat ini, ini pertama kalinya ada sebuah gejolak aneh yang ia rasakan. Tempat gelap, dada Hinata yang benar-benar sangat kenyal menempel dada bidangnya. Beberapa kali Naruto harus menghembuskan nafasnya dan bahkan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kasar.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, tiba-tiba udara di sini jadi panas."

"Panas?"

"Ya— panas."

"Ta-tapi di sini dingin, kenapa kau merasa panas?" Naruto menggeleng, dengan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dari tubuh Hinata. "Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar, kau tak apakan tunggu di sini?" Hinata menggeleng dengan wajah mengkerut menandakan gadis itu benar-benar takut untuk di tinggal sendiri.

"Aa-aku ikut…"

"Apa? Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar, kenapa kau ikut."

"Aa-aku ikut, aku harus ikut— jangan tinggal aku di sini sendirian." Naruto mengusap jidatnya kasar, ini benar-benar tak baik, ketika ia harus ke kamar mandi bersama Hinata. "Naruto—kun…" Panggil Hinata dengan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto kasar.

"Okay, okay— jangan seperti ini."

….

….

Dia dalam kamar mandi Naruto masih terdiam, harus bagaimana dia ketika Hinata malah memeluk lengan kirinya, dia tak mungkin kan harus menurunkan celananya ketika Hinata ada di sampingnya. "Hi-Hinata, seharusnya kau tak perlu ikut masuk, kau tunggu aku di depan pintu kamar mandi, bagaimana aku bisa buang air kalau kau mendekapku seperti ini." Dengus Naruto kesal.

"Aa-aku takut—" Naruto mengangguk paham. "Naruto, jangan tinggalkan aku—"

"Tidak, seumur hidupku aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Bu-bukan itu…" Hinata mengurucutkan bibirnya _manyun_. "Ma-maksudku, jangan tinggalkan aku ketika listrik bahkan belum menyala seperti ini." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, pandangannya menjadi layu, sayu, dan sebagainya.

"Ayo keluar, bawa ponsel ini untuk penerangan, tidak ada 10 menit aku di dalam, jadi kau tunggu di luar, okay— kau harus tahu, perutku benar-benar sakit." Hinata mengangguk pasrah, dan akhirnya keluar dengan menenteng ponsel pintar Naruto.

 **1 Menit berlalu**

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Na-Naruto— sudah belum." Hinata mengetuk-ketukan tangannya pada pintu kamar mandi dengan bersandar ada pintu kamar mandi dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Na-Naruto, cepatlah— kau lama sekali."

" _Se-sebentar Hinata, perutku sakit sekali, satu hari ini aku belum buang air sama sekali."_ Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi dengan suara berat.

 **2 Menit berlalu**

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali, aku sudah takut di sini."

" _Sebentar lagi—"_

 **5 Menit berlalu**

Hinata terlalu lelah untuk berteriak lagi, sekarang dia ingin mencari kegiatan lain dari pada harus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandinya, yang akan di jawab Naruto dengan jawaban seperti biasa. Beralih menatap ponsel _–kekasihnya yang sudah di anggap ia mantan-_ memasukan sebuah kode yang belum di ganti oleh Naruto.

 _Wallpaper_ ponsel pria itu saja masih menggunakan foto Hinata, melihat _Galeri_ foto yang lagi-lagi di penuhi fotonya dan Naruto, melirik lagi beberapa pesan.

Banyak pesan tentang pekerjaan dan ada satu lagi pesan yang membuat Hinata kenal. 'Shion' siapa yang tak kenal wanita cantik yang baru bertunangan dengan rekan bisnis Naruto.

" _Cincinnya bagus, ku harap Hinata akan suka itu."_

Hinata membaca pesan itu dengan menaikan satu alisnya, dan tentu dengan berulang kali membacanya. "Cincin? Aku?" Gumam Hinata dengan mengedipkan matanya.

 **CEKLEK—**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, buru-buru menutup ponsel yang sendari tadi ia genggam. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu? Apa ada hantu lewat?" Goda Naruto kepada Hinata, yang langsung membuat Hinata mendekati pria itu dan memeluk lengannya.

"Ja-jangan sebut hantu di sini—" Pekik Hinata kesal, dan menggiring Naruto menuju ranjang.

"Ayolah sayang— hantu itu tak ada, itu hanya mitos."

"Cukup, jangan panggil aku sayang." Bentak Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Ki-kita sudah putus."

Naruto terdiam dengan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kapan kita putus? Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau tetap kekasih Naruto Uzumaki."

"Aa-aku menyukai seseorang, aku akan mencoba pacaran dengannya, ketimbang harus denganmu…" Hinata melepas lengan Naruto dan menunduk dengan badan bergetar, Naruto tetap diam, Hinata bisa merasakan aura yang begitu menegangkan di sini. Dia tak berani mendongak atau sekedar menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Kau sudah kenal denganku kan selama lima tahun ini? Kau bisa tahu jika aku benar-benar tak suka kau menyebut pria lain selain diriku."

"Aku bukan…" Teriakan Hinata terpotong saat gadis itu menatap kedua mata Naruto yang terlihat begitu kelam dan menggelap. Apa lagi sekarang senter ponsel Naruto sudah padam, dan hanya ada cahaya kilat yang masuk melewati jendela.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Hinata pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tak pernah berfikiran untuk melukaimu atau membuatmu menangis." Mencium pucuk kepala Hinata dengan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil gadis- _nya_. "Maafkan aku karena dua bulan ini aku tak ada waktu itu selalu ada di dekatmu."

"Naruto- _kun—_ "

"Aku suka panggilan itu, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata terdiam, tak membalas pelukan Naruto atau sama sekali tak berucap, dia tak tahu harus memulai tindakan seperti apa. Kembali berteriak memproklamirkan kata _putus_ atau menerima kembali Naruto.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya—" Jawab Naruto cepat dan penuh nada penegasan, bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

"Jika kau cintai, seharusnya kau bisa melepaskanku, bukan malah kau mempertahankan ku."

"Hinata—"

"Aku seharusnya tahu, jika aku benar-benar bukan seorang gadis yang berharga untuk mu— aku tahu…" Hinata tiba-tiba terisak, dan membuat Naruto memeluk gadis itu lebih erat lagi. "Aku membencimu, Naruto- _kun._ "

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Naruto, telah di anggap Hinata pria egoist— bagaimana tidak egoist, pria itu tak bisa membiarkan Hinata pergi kemana pun, selalu menghubungi dan memaksa Hinata untuk cepat pulang ketika bermain bersama teman-temannya. Untuk bekerja, bahkan Hinata tak di perbolehkan, dan yang utama, pecemburu berat—

Hinata tentu bukan gadis manja seperti gadis-gadis di luar sana, yang mengandalkan kekasihnya untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka. Hinata hanya seorang gadis sederhana, yang lebih suka mendapatkan apapun dengan uangnya sendiri atau usahanya sendiri. Naruto terlalu memanjakannya, itu yang paling tak ia sukai.

"Aku berfikir, jika kau menganggapku wanita rendahan…"

"Apa maksudmu? Berikan aku alasan yang logis, kenapa aku harus menganggap dirimu seperti itu?"

"Kau mempertahankan aku dengan memberikan ku fasilitas apapun—"

"Hi-Hinata— bukan itu maksud ku, aku tak pernah menganggap semua seperti itu."

"Tidak menganggap, tapi pada kenyataanya seakan kau tak membiarkan ku pergi, dan kau menggunakan cara itu agar aku selalu ada di dekatmu. Bagaimana jika aku memanfaatkanmu, dan aku berniat selingkuh?"

"…"

"Jawab aku Naruto- _kun_! Pernah kau beranggapan aku pernah berselingkuh?" Naruto mengangguk. "Apa kau takut?"

"Aku sangat takut sekali— tapi aku berfikir, aku tak masalah jika kau berselingkuh dengan pria manapun, tapi asal kau tetap bersamaku."

"Dasar _brengsek—_ aku benar-benar membencimu, kau saja tak pernah percaya padaku."

"Hinata, dengarkan aku—" Naruto mencengkram lengan Hinata yang merontakan kedua tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Naruto. "Tapi sejujurnya aku percaya jika kau tak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau tahu di luar sana— banyak para gadis membicarakan ku, yang seorang gadis biasa, bisa mendapatkan Naruto Uzumaki! Mereka selalu menuduhku memakai cara apapun untuk memikat mu, kau membiayai ku, bagaimana itu tak buruk—" Hinata menangis, dia sejujurnya sudah tak kuat dengan gunjingan-gunjingan di luar sana. Dia terlalu beruntung, padahal di luar sana banyak yang lebih cantik dari Hinata dan lebih _sexy_ dari gadis itu. Kenapa Naruto memilihnya?

"Menikah lah denganku…" Kata-kata itu keluar dengan cepat tanpa celaan, sesungguhnya Naruto selalu ingin membahas ini, hanya karena dirinya tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengajak kekasih yang benar-benar ia cintai untuk naik ke altar dan mengucapkan janji suci. Dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya itu dan berakhir meninggalkan Hinata dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

….

….

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback!

_**Naruto –**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story –**_ _Buki Buki Nyan_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Uzumaki and_ _ **Hinata**_ _Hyuuga_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Ide Pasaran, Typo Everywhere, No Baku, No EYD._

 _ **Rate**_ _: T semi M (Lemon? Maybe)_

...

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

….

"U-uzumaki- _san_ , ii-ini untukmu." Terdiam dengan menatap kesekeliling saat banyak pasang mata menatap Naruto Uzumaki dengan seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil.

Bisa di lihat sekarang, sang gadis bertubuh mungil itu membungkukan badannya dengan memberikan secarik kertas bewarna ungu muda. "Apa ini?" Naruto nampak canggung di sekelilingnya sudah mulai banyak suara desas desus antara dirinya dengan gadis yang masih membungkuk. "Be-berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu."

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ha?"

"Ii-ini untukmu." Hinata langsung dengan cepat memberikan sebuah surat berwarna ungu muda pada Naruto. Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan langsung melirik surat yang sekarang ada pada genggamannya.

"Wangi sekali—" Naruto masih memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin berlari menjauh.

"Hei Naruto— itukan Hinata, ada apa?" Naruto menggeleng masih melihat Hinata yang sekarang sudah tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Ka-kau kenal dengannya Kiba?"

"Ya, gadis itu salah satu gadis jenius yang mengharumkan nama _Universitas_. Dia dari fakultas seni."

"Oh—" Naruto masih menatap surat Hinata, dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Surat apa itu?" Teriak Kiba yang mencoba merampas. "Berikan padaku, aku ingin lihat."

"Hus... hus... pergi—" Usir Naruto dengan mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya pelan. "Ini rahasia."

Naruto meninggalkan Kiba sendiri, berjalan dengan bersenandung, dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka surat yang semerbak wanginya hingga membuat dirinya terlena. "Sial, baunya memabukan." Pekik Naruto pelan.

 _Untuk Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Maaf jika aku menulis surat ini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membagi ruangan untuk kegiatan kami…_

Naruto berhenti dari jalannya dan mencoba berfikir. _'Berbagi?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri dan di lanjutkan kembali membaca surat dari gadis yang menyita perhatiannya, mungkin saja dirinya akan mendapatkan jawaban jika membaca hingga selesai isi suratnya.

 _Kegiatan Seni lukis kami berjalan lancar dan sukses, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih langsung, tapi aku takut, aku tidak pernah bicara dengan orang asing, jadi aku ingin berterima kasih dengan cara seperti ini. Maafkan aku—_

"Ya ampun, lucu sekali—" Naruto terkikik geli dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Dirinya tak sadar jika kedua pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah. "Padahal kita satu _Universitas,_ kenapa dia bilang orang asing." Naruto tertawa lagi.

 _Uzumaki-san, maaf jika surat ini membuatmu risih, aku tak akan mengirimi surat lagi, ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir, terima kasih— semoga team basket mu menang. Kami seluru team seni lukis dari Fakultas Seni, sangat berterima kasih dan akan mendukung kalian._

"Ya, ya— bukankah ini terlalu formal, hanya membagi ruang olahraga yang cukup luas." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, dan mencium sekali lagi surat dengan wangi _lavender_ itu. "Benar-benar wangi." Imbuhnya kembali memasukan surat yang tiba-tiba dirinya anggap sangat berharga.

….

….

"Ugghh—" Merenggangkan badannya yang lelah, seharian ini Naruto tampak di sibukan dengan beberapa tugas, apa lagi ia akan mengajukan sidang skripsi lebih cepat dari teman-temannya. Membuka jendela perpustakaan lebar-lebar. Ruangan ini sudah sepi, walau ini masih siang— mungkin karena memang waktu jam makan siang, jadi tempat ini sedikit tak terlalu ramai seperti tadi.

Naruto mengedipkan mata, ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai menjuntai berjalan sendiri ke arah taman _universitas_ , Naruto menopangkan dagunya pada jendela dan sempat menarik kursi untuk ia duduki. Mata _sapphire_ -nya menatap seorang gadis yang beberapa hari ini membuat hatinya bergemuru tak jelas, ketika menatap lagi surat berwarna ungu muda yang masih ia anggap sebagai jimat keberuntungan untuknya. Wanginya benar-benar ia ingat, dan selalu membuat dirinya tersenyum tak jelas.

 **SREEEKK—**

Berdiri dengan cepat, mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam, yang tak lain adalah camera DSLR- _nya_. "Ingat— aku bukan _stalker_ , aku hanya ingin mengabadikan moment yang langkah." Ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang mencoba mengambil foto seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati bekal di taman.

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

 **CEKREK**

Beberapa bidikan di abadikan olehnya, tanpa mempedulikan, bahwa dia sudah mengambil gambar gadis yang sedang berada di sana, sudah tak bisa di hitung dengan jari. "Yosh—" Teriaknya, yang langsung di sambut dengan…

"Ssstt— kau tahu kan ini perpustakaan kan?"

"Ah, maaf…" Naruto membungkukan badanya sedikit ketika mendapati beberapa orang di perpustakaan _universitas_ -nya mulai ramai lagi.

Membereskan barang-barangnya dan dengan cepat keluar dari tempat yang membuatnya mati kebosanan karena beberapa hari ini mencari materi untuk ujian. Seharusnya dia tak melewatkan jam makan siang, atau melupakan jadwal untuk makan ramen…

Tapi rasa laparnya hilang entah kemana, ketika mendapati gadis pujaanya coret _tiba_ - _tiba_ menjadi gadis pujaannya tertangkap pengelihatannya, dan sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah, harus menemui gadis yang sendari tadi ia tatap dari arah jendela perpustakaan sebelum gadis itu hilang entah kemana.

Berlari keluar perpustakaan tanpa melihat kedepan karena sibuk membenahi tasnya.

 **BRUUKK—**

"Naruto—"

"Sakit!" Pekiknya pelan, karena membenturkan tubuhnya ke tembok agar ia terhindar menabrak seseorang. "Aduuhh…" rintih Naruto lagi.

"Hei, jangan berlari di koridor, kau tahu kan pertaruannya."

"Ma-maaf Sakura— aku buru-buru."

"Apa kau akan pergi ke ruang olahraga?"

"Tidak." Menjawab cepat sambil membereskan buku-buku Sakura yang terjatuh karena insiden tabrakan di koridor.

"Jadi kau akan pergi kemana? Kau akan membolos latihan basket? Kau harus ingat kal—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena keburu Naruto pergi berlari dengan cepat. "Ini pertandingan terakhirmu sebelum lulus, Naruto berhenti kau—" Teriakan Sakura menggema, tetap tak membuat Naruto berhenti dari larinya.

" _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_ , aku akan datang terlambat." Balas Naruto yang juga mengeluarkan teriakan juga.

….

….

Hinata menutup kembali bekal makannya dan meneguk sebuah jus yang ia beli dari mesin vending. Lega— dan perutnya juga kenyang, mungkin setelah ini ia harus melanjutkan latihan membuat keramik, untung magang di sebuah sekolah dasar atau lebih memilih mengajar anak TK, karena sejujurnya— Hinata sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Dor—" Sebuah suara _baritone_ dari arah belakang mengagetkannya, dan membuat Hinata menoleh ke asal suara. "Hay, Hinata Hyuuga?" Hinata mengangguk, dan melihat dari tangan pemuda itu terlihat sebuah benda yang ia kenali, dan tentu saja itu adalah surat yang ia buat sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu.

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ …" Pekik Hinata yang langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan tempat makannya. "A-ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang memungiti tempat makan gadis cantik itu.

"Ah— aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, sebelum latihan, dan kebetulan aku tadi melihatmu." Jelas Naruto yang tentu saja itu bohong. "Kau baru selesai makan siang?" Hinata mengangguk, enak sekali bisa membawa bekal makanan ya.

"Apa Uzumaki- _san_ belum makan siang?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Jika aku belum makan siang, apa kau akan membagi bekalmu?"

"Ta-tapi, bekal ku sudah habis—" Naruto membenarkan tasnya yang hampir melorot setelah itu menunduk dengan menggaruk tengkuknya. Diam— entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung seperti ini.

"Se-setelah ini kau akan kemana Hi- eh, maksud ku— Hyuuga!"

"Aku akan kembali ke gedung olahraga, maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena ruanganmu pasti menjadi sempit karena berbagi ruangan karena tempat kami di renovasi."

"Tidak, lagian kan itu bukan milik pribadi, _Sensei_ juga sudah menyetujui, jika sementara kita berbagi ruangan, itu tak masalah dan— bisakah kau tak meminta maaf lagi, entah kenapa malah aku yang jadi tak enak padamu." Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Dan satu lagi—"

"Ya?"

"Dalam surat ini, kenapa kau mengatakan jika kita orang asing? Padahal kita satu _universitas_." Pipi Hinata bersemu merah dan menunduk.

"A-aku jarang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki, apa lagi orang sepertimu."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau pemuda terkenal." Hinata tertawa kikuk. "Mereka mengenalmu, kau hebat, kau selalu di kelilingi banyak teman."

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi temanku juga?" Tawar Naruto yang membuat Hinata mendongak cepat dan mengangguk. "Ya baiklah, kita sekarang teman—"

 **KRUYUUKK—**

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, setelah itu menatap Naruto lagi, ketika mendengar suara bunyi aneh, dan itu langsung membuat Naruto tertawa lebar, karena jelas saja, suara itu berasal dari perut Naruto yang sendari pagi belum berisi, cacing-cacing dalam perut pemuda itu mulai berisik.

"Itu suara perutku Hinata, aku lapar sekarang, ah— apa aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Apa kau benar-benar lapar?"

"Ya, aku belum makan dari pagi, aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang tak jauh dari _universitas,_ karena rumahku jauh, dan aku malas untuk pulang pergi dari sana ke sini."

"Besok aku akan membawa bekal makan untukmu, jika kau mau Uzumaki- _san_ —"

"Benarkah? Tak masalah jika itu tak menyulitkan mu, tapi bisakah kau tak memanggil marga ku? Panggil aku Naruto." Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya.

"Baiklah, dan aku pergi dulu, karena ada temanku yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya membuat kramik." Naruto mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pelan ketika Hinata sudah mulai jauh meninggalkannya. Andai perutnya tak lapar, mungkin dia akan pergi bersama dengan gadis itu.

….

….

 **TRANNGG—**

Satu lemparan bola masuk ke ring dengan cepat tanpa cela. Naruto memang paling bisa melakukan itu, kapten sekaligus team inti dari _club_ basket di _universitas_ -nya.

"Yosh— ini latihan terakhir, dan lusa, kita tak boleh mengecewakan lawan kita." Para anggota yang terdiri, dari Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Sabaku Gaara dan beberapa dari fakultas lain bersorak, tidak-tidak— hanya Sasuke Uchiha si _stoic_ yang tak bersorak, suaranya terlalu mahal, walau begitu, fansnya tetap banyak hingga di luar _universitas._

"Hei Teme— kenapa muka mu cemberut, apa karena tidak ada Sakura di sini?" Naruto tertawa dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk pada kursi cadangan.

"Mungkin juga, tapi lebih tepatnya karena kita tidak ada manager cadangan— siapa yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya?" Naruto baru sadar, jika Sakura ada urusan dadakan dan selama seminggu harus ikut study tambahan dari fakultas.

"Apakah benar kita tak ada cadangan? Seharusnya kita cari saja dari mahasiswa lain yang mau membantu kita untuk mempersiapkan— ah tunggu." Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tanda jika dirinya mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya kenalan dari Fakultas seni, yang menempati separuh ruangan kita, mungkin saja mereka mau membantu kita menjadi manager team basket cadangan, lagi pula mereka sepertinya tak sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Terserah kau saja, dan aku pergi dulu—" Sasuke berdiri menenteng bola basketnya dan ranselnya, keluar dari gedung olahraga.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi manager team kita? Kerjaannya cukup berat, harus mencuci baju kita, menyiapkan bekal saat akan berangkat bertanding, itu berat— sepertinya hanya Sakura yang benar-benar bisa melakukan itu, dia kan monster." Naruto _sweatdrop._ "Benar tidak?" Kiba mencari teman, dan akhirnya yang lain mengangguk meng"iyakan" pernyataan Kiba, karena tentu saja di sini tak ada Sasuke, kalau ada pun, mereka mungkin akan mendapatkan lemparan bola basket.

"Ya— itu terserah kalian, aku akan langsung menemui manager baru kita, dan semoga dia mau membantu kita." Jelas Naruto yang langsung keluar untuk menuju ruangan di sebelah. Sejujurnya benar kata Kiba, mana ada yang mau mengurusi klub basket jika bukan Sakura, dengan setia mencuci semua pakaian basket atau menyiapkan bekal makanan, walau kadang masakan Sakura bisa membuat stamina mereka down, dan untuk yang itu abaikan saja.

Naruto celingukan di luar ruang kecil di pojok gedung olahraga dan berdoa pada _kami_ - _sama_ untuk di lancarkan urusannya, dan semoga orang yang akan di mintai tolong mau membantu mereka, apa lagi jika menawari pekerjaan yang tak di bayar sama sekali, mungkin jasanya saja yang akan di kenang.

Pemuda bersurai blonde bermata biru bagai langit biru di musim panas tanpa awan itu, kini menggeser pintu geser dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan menggulung surai panjangnya sedang melipat kertas, yang di kenali sebagai _origami._

"Hinata—" Panggil Naruto pelan, dan membuat yang di panggil pun menoleh ke asal suara. "Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Naruto- _kun_ —" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti dan menutup kembali pintu yang sempat ia geser. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong padamu—"

"Meminta tolong apa?"

"Begini— manager team basket sedang ada study dan aku baru sadar, kami tak ada manager, apa kau mau membantu kami?" Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Jika kau tak bisa tak apa, aku akan mencari yang lain."

"Ti-tidak, aku mau, tentu aku mau— anggap saja ini balasan karena kau mau membagi ruangan."

"Itu lagi, sudah ku bilang jangan di bahas lagi." Hinata terkekeh. "Tapi kami tak membayarmu, yang artinya kau relawan menggantikan Sakura."

"Tak masalah—"

"Serius?" Hinata mengangguk dengan memasang senyuman manisnya, yang semakin membuat Naruto merasakan panas pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Te-terima kasih."

….

….

"Itadakimasu—" Teriakan menggema dari klub basket dan berakhir mereka beringas makan sebuah _bento_ dengan 4 susun kotak bekal jumbo buatan manager baru mereka. "Sial— ini enak sekali." Hinata tertawa dan menuju ruang belakang dengan banyaknya pakaian kotor menumpuk dan beberapa handuk kotor pula.

"Hinata—" panggil Naruto yang menenteng sebuah kotak bakal kecil, yang di berikan Hinata untuknya, dan ini berati _khusus_ untuk Naruto. "Terima kasih bekalnya, aku merepotkanmu, kami akan mengganti uangmu untuk bekal." Hinata menggeleng dan kembali memasukan pakaian kotor pada mesin cuci.

"Tidak perlu, anggap saja ini—" Hinata memotong ucapannya, karena dirinya berkali-kali sudah di ingatkan oleh Naruto untuk tak membahas pembagian ruangan. "Tidak apa-apa, di rumah banyak bahan makanan, aku juga selalu sendiri, dan orang tuaku jarang ada di rumah, mereka selalu perjalanan bisnis, hanya ada adik ku, dan aku tak mungkin juga bisa menghabiskan semua dengannya kan." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"Oh jadi begitu— nanti kita pulang bareng ya, kau mau kan?"

"Tentu, jika itu tak merepotkanmu Naruto- _kun._ "

"Tentu tidak—" Naruto menggeleng dan pergi menenteng kembali bekal makanan yang benar-benar sayang untuk di makan.

….

….

"Ya tuhan— kau pasti lelah." Naruto melihat tumpukan pakaian yang telah rapi di lipat dan di masukan kembali pada lemari khusus untuk menyimpan barang-barang para anggota klub basket. "Hinata, kau pasti lelah." Jelas Naruto yang tentu saja mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hinata, gadis itu terlalu baik, dia tak akan mengatakan pegal atau sakit mengerjakan ini semua.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau istirhat dulu, kau bisa melanjutkan besok, aku tak memaksamu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, hari ini juga." Jelas Naruto lagi.

"Ini sudah selesai." Hinata terdiam ketika Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kaleng kopi. "Untuk ku?"

"Tidak— itu untuk tukang kebun _universitas_ kita." Hinata terkekeh. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya, tentu saja itu untukmu, apa kau tak suka kopi?"

"Aku suka."

"Ya sudah, cepat ambil ini." Hinata mengambil kaleng kopi dan membukanya, setelah itu meneguk. "Bagaimana? Enak kan?"

"Ya— aku jarang minum kopi dingin, apa kau tadi memasukan di dalam kulkas?"

"Aku memesankan khusus untukmu." Naruto tertawa dan tentu dengan Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto yang menyambar ranjang pakaian, dan memasukannya paksa di dalam lemari. "Letakan semua itu di sana, jangan memaksakan diri, ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam."

"Baiklah—" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata. untuk sampai ke depan gerbang, mereka harus melewati beberapa gedung fakultas, karena letak gedung olahraga terletak di belakang gedung _universitas_ paling belakang.

 **JLEB—**

Naruto dan Hinata langsung berhenti dari jalannya. "Ya ampun, kenapa bisa mati lampu sih." Rintih Naruto yang merogoh ponselnya.

 **GREP—**

Merasakan jika punggungnya ada yang memeluk, Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika merasakan benda kenyal yang ada di punggung bergerak beberapa kali. "Hi-Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata tetap diam, dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"A-aku mohon, jangan ti-tinggalkan aku—" Naruto yang salah paham langsung memasang wajah bersemu merah. "Ja-jangan pergi Naruto, aku mohon—" Hinata mulai terisak dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata, kau kenapa?"

"Aku takut—" Ucap Hinata pelan dan semakin terisak dan bergetar.

"Ja-jangan-jangan kau pengidap _Achluophobia_?" Naruto merasakan jika punggungnya ada sebuah pergerakan, dan itu adalah anggukan pelan dari Hinata. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kita akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat." Jelas Naruto lagi meyakinkan Hinata, tapi gadis itu tetap saja tak mau bergerak maju meskipun Naruto memeluk pundak Hinata.

Pemuda itu mau tak mau harus membopong Hinata ke pundaknya untuk cepat keluar dari tempat ini. "Kemarilah— aku akan menggendongmu." Menarik tangan Hinata kasar, karena tubuh gadis itu kaku dan bergetar hebat, sekujur tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Memaksa Hinata untuk naik ke pundaknya.

Naruto dengan pelan berjalan menyusur beberapa gedung fakultas, Hinata tetap diam memeluk leher pemuda itu. Tubuh Hinata sangat ringan, jadi itu tak menyulitkan Naruto untuk membopong gadis ini sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Tapi— sesampainya di parkiran yang dekat dengan pintu gerbang _universitas_ , Naruto mencoba memanggil Hinata dan ternyata juga listrik yang tadi padam, kini kembali menyala. "Hinata—" Menggoyang-goyang pundaknya pelan, dan tetap Hinata tak mendengar. Terpaksa meninggalkan sepedanya dan berjalan keluar gerbang dengan tetap menggendong Hinata. Langkahnya berhenti ketika dirinya sendiri saja tak tahu rumah Hinata ada dimana, kembali berbelok menuju apartemennya yang tentu saja dekat dengan _universitas_ , mungkin menunggu Hinata bangun dan bertanya alamat, setelah itu Naruto akan mengantarnya pulang.

….

….

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You, Hinata

_**Naruto –**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story –**_ _Buki Buki Nyan_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Uzumaki and_ _ **Hinata**_ _Hyuuga_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Ide Pasaran, Typo Everywhere, No Baku, No EYD._

 _ **Rate**_ _: T semi M (Lemon? Maybe)_

...

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

….

"Ti-tidak, Naruto- _kun_ —" Suara pelan nan lembut itu keluar dari bibir seorang gadis yang duduk mematung di sebuah ranjang ukuran _king size_ dengan seorang pemuda bersurai blonde, yang masih asik terlelap dengan memeluk sebuah guling. "Na-Naruto- _kun_ —" panggilnya lagi sampai beberapa kali, tapi yang di panggil hanya melenguh dan sekarang gadis itu terkekeh ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu kini, mengecak pakaian yang masih tertempel rapi pada tubuhnya, memakai sebuah kaos bewarna ungu dengan celana _jean's_ panjang bewarna hitam keabu-abuan. Jadi bisa di pastikan, jika Hinata dan pemuda yang masih mendengkur itu tak melakukan apapun.

Hanya jaket gadis itu saja yang tergeletak pada sebuah sofa pada ruangan yang terlihat kotor, dan ini benar-benar sangat kotor, tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Hinata melepas kaos kakinya yang masih membungkus kakinya rapi, dia sendiri lupa dengan kejadian,tentang bagaimana dirinya bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang pemuda, dan dia sadar jika ini bukan kamarnya, Hinata tak ingat— sekali lagi di tegaskan jika gadis itu benar-benar tak ingat.

Mula-mula mencari kamar mandi, karena yang bisa di lihat jika kamar ini tak ada menyatu dengan kamar mandi, ruangan yang sederhana, dengan sedikitnya prabotan, tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan, yang di ketahui ini memang sebuah kamar mandi. Hinata meyakinkan dirinya lagi, jika dia sekarang berada di kamar mandi, tapi ini sungguh berantakan, lebih cocok jika di anggap gudang.

Putung rokok, celana boxer dengan gambar kodok berwarna hijau terang menggantung, bungkus ramen, tu-tunggu— "Kenapa ada bungkus ramen?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan setelah itu mencoba meraih beberapa boxer lainnya yang terjatuh di _wastafel_ tapi saat akan meraihnya, ada tangan kekar berkulit tan yang lebih dulu merampas dan mengambilnya.

"Ja-jangan—" Teriak suara cempreng dengan wajah bersemu merah, bak kepiting rebus.

"Naruto, kau mengagetkanku saja—" Pekik Hinata pelan.

"Kau mau ke kamar mandi? Ma-maaf, karena rumahku kotor, aku belum sempat membersihkannya." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Silahkan—" Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk menggunakan kamar mandinya lagi.

….

….

Hinata sekarang sudah ingat, jika dirinya tadi malam pingsan karena rasa takut yang amat terdalam dengan gelap. Hinata mempunyai phobia pada kegelapan, karena dulu, saat sekolah dasar, pernah tersasar di sebuah hutan pada kegiatan sekolah, belari seharian ke hutan, yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu dimana jalan keluarnya.

Mulai sejak saat itu Hinata benci sekali gelap, bukan hanya benci, tapi gadis itu benar-benar bisa pingsan jika terlalu lama berada di tempat super gelap.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang susah di artikan. Senyuman dari bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu, benar-benar memasang wajah penuh arti. "Ya— aku juga minta maaf karena aku langsung membawamu ke rumahku, kau tenang saja, aku tak melakukan apapun, aku menjagamu semalaman, tapi tiba-tiba aku tertidur." Jelas Naruto dengan tertawa kikuk.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih—"

"Kau harus tahu, jika aku sebelumnya juga tampak resah, aku tak bisa membedakan antara kau pingsan atau tertidur, jadi aku langsung saja membawamu ke apartemen ku yang tak jauh dari _universitas_ kita." Setelah menjelaskan itu semua, Naruto berdiri kembali. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo—" Hinata mengedipkan matanya. "Ada apa?"

"A-apartemen mu kotor sekali, apa kau tak mau aku membantu membereskannya?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Dia tampak bingung, memang benar biasanya dia akan menyewa pelayan di luar untuk membereskan apartemen sederhananya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia tak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata, lebih tepatnya ingin lebih lama lagi dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya.

"Bo-boleh, jika kau tak keberatan." Hinata tersenyum dan megangguk, dia berjalan ke dapur lebih dulu. "Apa kau akan membersihkan dapur?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata memakai _apron_ berwarna jingga lucu dengan lagi-lagi ada sebuah logo kodok.

"Aku akan masak, apa kau menyimpan bahan makanan?"

"Aku tidak pernah masak, dan aku juga tidak bisa masak—" Jelas Naruto malu-malu.

"Ya sudah! Aku akan berangkat belanja."

"Ti-tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang belanja—" Paksa Naruto yang mengambil jaket dan langsung pergi keluar. Tentu saja dirinya tak akan mau melihat Hinata kesusahan dengan berbelanja keluar, apa lagi jika nanti gadis itu harus memasak makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Sampai di tengah jalan, dia berfikir lagi, kenapa dia tak tanya dulu harus membeli apa, tanpa pikir panjang dirinya langsung keluar dari apartemen. "Aku tidak ada beras, aku tidak ada daging, ikan, dan sayuran." Naruto bergumam dengan kembali berjalan, setelah itu berhenti lagi. "Tapi aku tidak suka sayaran—" Sambil menjulurkan lidah tanda dia tak mau menelan makanan itu.

"Tapi telur gulung berisi brokoli buatan Hinata enak, mungkin aku akan membeli brokoli dan telur, agar Hinata mau masak itu lagi." Cengiran khasnya membuat beberapa gadis di samping menoleh ke asal Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu lebih memilih terus berjalan dan berlari kecil, tanpa menghiraukan sekitar.

….

….

 **CEKLEK—**

"Hinata, aku pulaangg—" Teriak Naruto menggema, dan langkahnya berhenti, ketika melihat ruangannya benar-benar bersih. "Be-bersih sekali, apa kau yang membersihkannya?" Berjalan kembali menuju dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu.

"Aku baru membereskan dapur dan ruang tamu, aku belum sempat membersihkan kamar mandimu dan kamarmu."

"Ti-tidak perlu lagi, aku akan membersihkan yang lainnya, aku tadi membeli roti, kau makan roti dulu saja untuk mengganjal perut, aku takut nanti kau sakit." Hinata tertawa geli, melihat wajah Naruto yang memasang wajah penuh khawatir. "Jangan tertawa, kau harus tahu, aku sangat khawatir padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena aku tidak bisa berada di tempat yang kotor, jadi aku ingin membantumu membereskan ini semua."

"Ya aku tahu—" Jelas Naruto lagi yang menggiring Hinata menuju dapur, dan memaksa gadis itu untuk duduk pada meja dan kursi di sana. "Kau minum susu ini dan setelah itu makan roti ini."

"Ayolah— jangan tertawa, ini benar-benar tidak lucu." Pekik Naruto kesal, karena sendari tadi Hinata selalu menertawainya.

"Lihatlah, kau terlalu khawatir, padahal aku tak apa—"

"Aku tak pernah membawa seorang gadis di apartemenku, dan juga— aku tak pernah membiarkan teman-temanku untuk membereskan semua ini karena aku membayar seorang pelayan yang datang seminggu sekali." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan pemuda itu membereskan beberapa pakaian yang ada di kamar mandinya.

"Jadi— kenapa kau membiarkanku membereskan apartemen mu?" Pertanyaan Hinata yang membuat Naruto langsung bungkam, dan sekarang pemuda itu terdiam dengan suara yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, tak mungkin kan dia akan mengatakan jika dirinya tak ingin di tinggal gadis itu, Naruto ingin berlama-lama.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku dengan cepat memutuskan bahwa kita akan membereskan ini bersama." Menatap Hinata dengan menggaruk tengkuknya, setelah itu duduk bersama di kursi meja makan. "Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tidak enak juga jika ada orang lain yang melihat kau keluar dari apartemen ku, takut-takut jika kekasihmu akan menuduhmu berselingkuh—" Jelasnya yang sejujurnya ingin bertanya _"Apa kau sudah punya pacar atau tidak"_ di ganti dengan pertanyaan lain. Dasar licik—

"Kekasih?"

"Ya—"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Yes—" pelan tapi tentu di dengar Hinata.

"Yes? Kau tadi mengatakan 'Yes'?" Naruto terdiam, begitupun juga dengan Hinata yang berhenti dari mengunyah rotinya.

"Eh— itu, maksud ku, itu—" Sudah sudah— pemuda gila itu sudah tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang akan di katakannya, dia lebih memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan tampang penasaran, kenapa Naruto bisa berteriak pelan dengan kata 'Yes'.

….

….

Hari dimana pertandingan basket nasional telah berakhir, dan lagi-lagi _universitas_ tempat Naruto dan Hinata belajar, mendapat juara lagi. Berakhir mereka akan mengadakan pesta di sebuah tempat karaoke di tengah kota Tokyo. Tapi Hinata lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dari pada harus ikut berhura-hura ria.

"Jadi kau benar akan pulang?"

"Ya, maaf jika aku tak bisa ikut— aku akan naik bus atau kereta jadwal selanjutnya." Mencoba tersenyum, tapi dalam hati dirinya benar-benar takut pulang sendiri. Tapi dirinya akan lebih takut jika harus ikut ke pesta perayaan kemenangan yang tak ada gadis pun yang hadir selain dirinya. Hinata tak seberapa suka jika terlalu banyak pemuda yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu lebih dulu." Mereka pun terdiam dengan saling berpandangan, setelah itu tersenyum penuh arti, ketika Naruto mengatakan jika pemuda itu akan lebih dulu mengantar Hinata.

"Baiklah— terserah kau saja Naruto." Jelas Kiba yang langsung menarik Naruto menuju teman-teman lainnya. "Hei— jangan berbelok di tempat lain." Bisik Kiba yang langsung membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Aa-apa-apaan sih kalian, tidak ada acara seperti itu." Naruto mendorong Kiba dan setelah itu kembali ke hadapan Hinata. "Ayo Hinata—"

"Naruto, kau harus ingat— kembalikan dia dengan selamat." Teriak Kiba yang mendapat kekehan geli dari yang lainnya.

Hinata hanya menurut saja ketika pergelangan tangannya di genggam Naruto. Berjalan cepat, setelah itu melambat menuju sebuah stasiun kereta api. "Bi-biar aku saja yang membelikan tiketnya." Membeli sebuah tiket dari mesin vending di stasiun kereta api, dan setelah itu kembali melanjutkan untuk menuju tempat pemberhentian kereta.

Hianta tetap terdiam dengan melihat gelagat Naruto yang menunduk, mendongak, kadang memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket, kadang juga mengeluarkannya lagi, setelah itu melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Sikapmu aneh." Jelas Hinata yang membuat Naruto menggeleng setelah itu mencoba tersenyum, walau pada kenyataanya senyumannya menjadi aneh. "Apa kau sakit? Atau kau tak kuat dengan udara dingin?"

"Tidak—"

 **CKIIEETTT—**

 **Teng**

 **Teng**

Terlihat kereta yang mereka tunggu telah datang, masuk dengan cepat sebelum kereta itu penuh, jika tak mendapatkan tempat, terpaksa mereka berdua harus menunggu lagi setengah jam lamanya. "Ayo Hinata—" Naruto menarik Hinata lagi, memaksa masuk lebih dulu ke dalam, sudah di duganya, di malam minggu seperti ini, kereta pasti penuh, walau malam sekalipun.

Mereka berdua harus desak-desakan, dan Naruto lebih memilih memojokan Hinata di pojokan, agar tak terjadi pelecehan yang biasa di alami gadis-gadis di Jepang, ketika mendapati kereta penuh. "Ma-maaf Hinata—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata semakin mundur ke belakang, ketika lagi-lagi Naruto memojokan tubuh mungil Hinata, membuat Hinata merasakan rasa tak nyaman. "Ugh—" Naruto memeluk Hinata agar gadis itu tidak merasa tersiksa. Sekarang ia semakin bisa mencium bau wangi dari tubuh gadis yang di peluknya. Tubuh mungil yang masuk dalam rangkulannya, bau wangi _lavender_ yang selalu bisa membuatnya mabuk.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik sajakan?" Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto, mau tak mau, gadis itu harus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, agar tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda di depannya tak semakin menempel. "Hinata, kenapa?" Hinata menggeleng dan mendongak, pandangan mereka saling bertemu, tapi Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. "Ma-maaf—"

"Ehm—" Hinata hanya berdehem pelan, menandakan, jika gadis itu tak apa-apa.

 **10 Menit Kemudian**

Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan ini semua, Naruto semakin memeluknya erat, kini Hinata sudah tak lagi membatasi tubuhnya, gadis itu malah membalas memeluk Naruto, di rasakannya leher dengan nafas teratur dari seorang pemuda, tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya terlintas, jika posisi seperti ini benar-benar tak menguntungkannya. Naruto seakan mencoba menjilati leher jenjangnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku—" Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, sang gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Naruto. Mereka terdiam lagi, Naruto mencium bau wangi dari leher Hinata, semakin membuat pemuda itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. "Hinata—" Suara berat dengan nafas bagai pemburu itu memanggil nama gadis yang ia rangkul.

"Ya—"

" _I love you_ —" Pelan, tapi itu membuat tubuh Hinata menegang, bukankah itu pernyataan cinta atau hanya sebuah kata asing yang tak bermakna. Mencoba mendongak, menatap mata bewarna biru bagai langit di musim panas itu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata melihat semburat merah pada wajah sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, begitu juga Naruto, bisa melihat wajah merah Hinata yang terlihat tersipu malu dengan pernyataan cintanya yang tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja. Padahal Naruto mencoba mencari moment yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu semua, tapi— kenapa harus menyatakan cinta di dalam kereta? Bedesak-desakan pula, bukankah ini benar-benar tak romantis?

….

….

Mereka berjalan pelan dengan Hinata berjalan di depan, Naruto ada di belakangnya. Sejak insiden dimana Naruto menyatakan cinta, mereka jadi terdiam membisu dan tak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara lebih dulu.

Naruto beberapa kali meruntuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu semua. Karena sejujurnya, dirinya takut jika Hinata akan menjauhinya, menganggap dirinya aneh, karena tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta.

Tiba-tiba Hinata terdiam dan membuka sebuah gerbang, Naruto tetap diam dan tak mencoba berbasa-basi. "Apa kau mau mampir?" Tawar Hinata yang hanya di balas Naruto dengan tertawa kikuk dan gelengan kepala. "Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Y-ya?"

"A-apa yang tadi itu benar?"

"Yang mana?"

"Ta-tadi itu, yang kau mengatakan _I love you—_ "

" _I love you to,_ Hinata!" Potong Naruto cepat dengan terkekeh, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dirinya kesal, seolah di permainkan oleh sang _cassanova_. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, membuatku ingin tertawa." Naruto berdehem pelan, dan langkahnya maju. "Aku serius— aku berniat akan mengatakan itu, tapi tentu tidak di dalam kereta tadi, tapi tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku ingin segera mengatakan itu, jika kau terganggu, tak usah di pikirkan, a-anggap saja tadi itu, eh— ah sudahlah." Naruto gugup, seorang Naruto mengalami _nervous_ dadakan. "Kau masuk saja, ini kan sudah malam, se-selamat tidur—" Naruto berbalik, dan setelah itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung di depan rumah.

Hinata sungguh kesal, ketika dirinya sendiri tak bisa menyelat kata-kata Naruto. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa henti dan tanpa mau mendengar kata-kata yang akan Hinata keluarkan, sekarang pemuda itu malah pergi begitu saja, setelah membuat gadis Hyuuga itu sempat berbunga-bunga, mungkin dirinya harus melupakan pemuda yang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Setidaknya seperti itu lah— karena yang Hinata tangkap, Naruto sama sekali hanya menggodanya saja, tidak serius. Jadi jika Hinata nanti menjauhi Naruto, jangan salahkan gadis itu, yang lebih dulu merasakan sakit karena seolah di permainkan, yang pada dasarnya, Naruto- _nya_ saja yang tak romantis, atau tak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya dengan baik.

Tidak, tidak— Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, takut-takut jika dirinya akan mendengar penolakan dari gadis mungil itu, bisa di pastikan ini karena pengaruh pemikiran mereka yang masih dangkal seperti seorang bocah SMA yang sedang kasmaran.

Maklumi saja, Naruto tak pernah merasakan gejolak aneh ini, atau juga Hinata yang sama sekali tak pernah punya rasa suka pada lelaki manapun.

….

….

 _Beberapa hari berlalu, aku sendiri tak menghitung, sudah dua hari atau tiga hari sejak aku menyatakan cintaku pada Hinata. Gadis itu semakin menjauh atau menghindar. Aku memang sudah menduganya, jika Hinata akan membenciku, yang tiba-tiba baru kenal saja sudah menyatakan cinta._

 _Menembakan bola-bola basket ini ke ring, jika aku sedang gunda dan resah, aku selalu melakukan ini. "Dasar menyebalkan—" Aku berteriak dengan melempar satu bola basket ke dalam tempatnya. Tentu aku mengatai diirku sendiri, jika aku tak menyatakan itu semua di dalam kereta, mungkin Hinata tak akan menjauhiku, beberapa bulan lagi di hitung dari sekarang, aku akan lulus, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Aku, aku, aku— sudahlah, aku pasrah dengan semua ini._

….

….

"Hinata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Berteriak seperti itu dengan lagi-lagi melempar bola basket pada ring.

 **TRANG—**

 **BRUK—**

"Eh!" Naruto menoleh ke samping, mencari asal suara benda jatuh, yang di yakini-nya bukan bola basketnya yang ia lempar ke dalam ring. Tapi suara seperti sebuah buku tebal yang jatuh di lantai. "Hi-Hinata?"

Terlihat pada pintu gedung olahraga ada seorang gadis berdiri mematung dengan menjatuhkan beberapa buku tebal dan sebuah kanvas berukuran kecil. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata yang memunguti buku-bukunya, Naruto menghampiri bukan mau menolong Hinata atau kabur, dia ingin menutup rapat-rapat pintu gedung olahraga, agar Hinata tak kabur atau berlari menjauhinya.

"Na-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari sini." Wajah Naruto tegas dan seolah tak meminta jawaban penolakan. "Jangan menghindariku Hinata."

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu, Naruto, ehm— Naruto- _kun_."

"Dari awal aku yang memang salah, karena menyatakan cinta padamu, seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu, maafkan aku— aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku sungguh-sungguh, Hinata."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku terlihat menggodamu? Tentu aku serius, jika aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar menyalahkan diriku sendiri ketika kau pergi begitu saja dariku— kau menghindar, begitu sakit rasanya di tolak oleh orang yang aku sukai, sebegitu bencinya kah dirimu?"

"Naruto- _kun_ , itu tidak benar— aku tidak membencimu."

"Lalu—"

"Beberapa hari ini aku memang mengira, jika kau hanya mempermainkanku, setelah menyatakan itu, kau begitu saja pergi, tanpa mau mendengarkan ku, aku juga tidak tahu, dan mencari-cari alasan sendiri, kenapa kau bisa menyatakan cinta kepadaku—"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku begitu saja mengatakan itu, tentu saja dengan dasar yang kuat, karena aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku mencintaimu, hanya Hinata Hyuuga." Tegas Naruto dengan tampang yang penuh dengan keyakinan. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Hinata tertawa dengan tampang malu-malu dan kedua pipinya merona. "Apa jawabannya?"

"Ya, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, dan membuat buku-buku Hinata terjatuh di lantai lagi. Memeluk gadis itu dengan bebas, Naruto selalu menyukai tubuh hangat dan mungil Hinata, tidak lupa dengan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis Hyuuga.

….

….

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Point of Naruto

_**Naruto –**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story –**_ _Buki Buki Nyan_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Uzumaki and_ _ **Hinata**_ _Hyuuga_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Ide Pasaran, Typo Everywhere, No Baku, No EYD._

 _ **Rate**_ _: M_

...

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

….

' _Apa yang barusan aku katakan?'_

"Naruto- _kun_ —" Aku menelan ludahku berat, Hinata langsung melepas cepat pelukannya. "Apa kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk menyenangkanku lagi?" aku terdiam, mencoba mencernah apa yang terjadi di sini. Karena barusan baru saja melamarnya dan lagi-lagi tanpa persiapan.

Bukankah itu menyebalkan, ketika dulu aku menyatakan cinta di dalam kereta dan berdesak-desakan, dan sekarang aku lagi-lagi tak melakukan hal romantis. Melamarnya di dalam gelap, padam listrik, dan di luar sedang badai, dan jangan lupakan lagi, jika ini tengah malam. Tidak— ini sudah hampir pagi.

"Aku lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan, seharusnya aku tak melamarmu di tempat seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Aku tersenyum dan membelai pucuk kepalanya lembut. Aku memang berencana akan melamarnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. "Baru saja aku mengingat masalalu kita, sama seperti hari ini, begitu banyak kesalah pahaman yang terjadi pada kita."

"…"

"Dari pertama aku menyatakan di dalam kereta, dan sekarang aku melamarmu di tempat gelap dan di luar badai." Hinata tetap terdiam, mataku buram tanpa kacamata, apa lagi di tempat gelap seperti ini, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku menolaknya."

Suara pelan dan mengisyaratkan penolakan, badanku tiba-tiba terasa kaku, dan tak bisa di gerakan. Apakah benar ini akhir dari hubungan ku dan dirinya? Begitu banyak yang terukir di otakku tentangnya, begitu banyak waktu yang aku habiskan bersama dengannya selama lima tahun ini. Begitu cepatkah penolakan yang ia berikan untuk ku? Apakah tak ada kesempatan lagi? Untuk apa aku membeli sebuah cincin, untuk melamarnya, aku harus kemanakan? Aku buang?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di dalam otakku, dia yang ku sayang, dia yang paling mengerti aku, tak bisakah dia sekali lagi memberikan aku kesempatan dan menyesali semuanya. Aku begitu mencintainya, hingga aku berfikir, hidupku tak akan bisa baik tanpanya.

Dia gadis sederhana dan anggun, gadis yang begitu sempurna untuk ku yang hanya seorang pria gila kerja, aku tahu— jika dia terlalu sempurna untukku, aku tahu itu.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah, kenapa dengan kejadian seperti ini kau baru melamarku?"

"Hinata— kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, aku memang akan berniat melamarmu, walau tak ada kejadian seperti ini, tak ada kejadian dimana kau mengatakan putus dan bosan dengan hubungan ini."

"Aku sudah tak percaya lagi denganmu, cukup Naruto- _kun_ "

"Sungguh Hinata, aku menyesal, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu, jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon—"

Aku benar-benar ingin melihat raut wajahnya, di sini terlalu gelap, aku benar-benar ingin mengerti semuanya. Apa dia menangis? Dia selalu menangis jika aku mengatakan cinta perkali-kali. Dia selalu menangis jika melihat sebuah drama yang kadang bisa menohok hatinya. Karena dia gadis cengeng, karena dia seorang gadis yang lemah lembut dan tak tegaan, dia gadis yang rendah hati. Aku melihatnya seperti itu, dan aku mencintainya.

Ku beranikan membelai pipi gembilnya yang berakhir aku menciumnya, aku merasakan rasa asin karena pipi itu basah. Dia menangis, dan aku sudah menduganya, rasa asin ini, air matanya— apa dia terharu? Atau aku lagi-lagi melukainya.

"Sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu, aku akan menunggu jawabannya—"

"Kau benar-benar pria paling brengsek yang ku kenal." Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang rapuh. Dia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk tak takut dengan kegelapan. Usahaku selama dua tahun untuk memaksanya ikut terapi berjalan sempurna.

Padahal dulu dia selalu pingsan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kali ini, aku menganggap dirinya menjadi sosok gadis yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

….

….

Ini buruk, atau ini sebuah keberuntungan, aku tak tahu itu— pagi-pagi setelah badai, kamar Hinata di dobrak.

Ayahnya yang bertampang garang, hampir memukulku dengan sebuah pedang kayu yang ia bawa, entah dari mana. Jika ibu, adiknya, dan Hinata tak mencegah perbuatan ayahnya, bisa di pastikan akan ada kabar berita di koran, jika calon ayah mertua menyiksa calon menantunya.

"Kau akan menikahi putriku?" Aku mengangguk, aku sekarang berada di ruang _dojo_ keluarga Hinata. Ayahnya orang penting, siapa yang tak tahu Hiashi Hyuuga— seorang pria parubaya yang terkenal dengan banyaknya mendapat mendali dan di berikan julukan sebagai _Samurai_ di era _modern_. Tak ada yang mau berurusan dengannya, begitu pun denganku.

Tapi tentu ini berbeda, aku harus berani apapun yang terjadi, karena setelah ini, aku akan mengambil Hinata darinya. Aku akan menjadi suami Hinata. Meskipun aku di siksa atau _pun_ di akan di kubur hidup-hidup, aku tetap akan berteriak dengan lantang, bahwa aku mencintai putrinya, dan aku akan mempersuntingnya sesegera mungkin.

"Kenapa kau berani melamar putriku? Ku pikir kau mempermainkannya selama lima tahun ini—" Jelasnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat hatiku menciut sakit, apakah aku benar-benar di lihat seperti itu? "Aku tidak bisa percaya dengamu—" Aku menelan ludahku berat.

"Saya mencintai putri anda— ayah!"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu, hah—"

 **BRAK—**

Sungguh aku benar-benar kaget, ketika pedang kayu itu di pukulkan di atas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu ini. Suaranya benar-benar membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Ma-maafkan saya." Ucapku dengan bersujud kepadanya.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya marah seperti ini, jika aku menjemput Hinata dan bermain ke rumahnya, pria parubaya di depanku ini selalu membaca koran, atau kadang lebih memilih duduk di pinggir kolam memberi makan ikan. Tak banyak yang ku tahu tentangnya, karena wajanya hampir mirip sekali dengan temanku yang bernama Gaara dan Sasuke, datar dan tanpa bisa di baca raut wajahnya.

"Apakah kau bisa bermain pedang?"

"Ya, saya bisa—"

"Ganti bajumu, aku menantangmu untuk berduel, jika kau menang, aku akan menyerahkan putriku, tapi jika kau kalah— pergilah dari hadapanku, aku tak akan menyerahkan Hinata padamu."

' _Sial'_ umpatku dalam hati. Kenapa aku bisa mengumpat? Ya jelas saja, bagaimana bisa aku menang darinya, _skill_ kita tentu berbeda jauh, dia seorang _samurai,_ bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai Presdir— bagaimana jika aku kalah? Hinata-ku akan pergi dan di jodohkan dengan pria lain yang lebih cocok dengan criteria ayahnya.

 _Kami_ - _sama,_ aku berdoa di dalam hati, semoga tuhan mau mendengar doaku, semoga tuhan memberikan keajaiban, aku akan mengalahkannya apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mendapatkan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Aku berdiri dan mengganti pakaianku memakai sebuah hakam putih yang biasa dipakai orang-orang untuk bermain kendo, tidak— lebih tepatnya ini seragam khusus kendo.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, dan setelah itu mengambil pedang kayu yang tertata rapi di sebuah rak khusus pedang. Aku melirik sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, aku tersenyum melihat Hinata menyemangatiku dengan tampang khawatirnya.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menjulurkan padanya, tanda aku akan berhasil dan baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum seperti biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal badanku bergetar bukan main.

Mengambil posisi di depan calon mertuaku, dan mulai mengambil kuda-kuda. Aku tak pernah bermain kendo, tapi Sabaku Gaara, dia pernah mengajariku, karena dia juga pernah menjadi juara saat di SMA. Ilmuku masih sedikit, tapi jika aku melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan tekatku yang membara, mungkin aku akan bisa mengalahkan calon ayah mertuaku.

"Aku tak akan memberikan putriku kepada orang lemah, jadi aku melakukan ini, karena aku ingin tahu, seberapa kuat dirimu untuk menjaganya hingga nanti."

"Saya akan membuktikan pada anda, jika saya akan benar-benar menjaganya hingga tua nanti, anda tak akan pernah menyesal memilih saya untuk menjadi menantu anda." Aku melihatnya, dia terseyum tipis—

"Boleh juga tekatmu, serang aku dulu—"

"Saya tidak bisa menyerang anda, serang saya— bukankah, tak pantas jika orang yang lebih muda menyerang."

"Baik, jika itu yang kau mau—"

 **TRAK—**

' _Sial'_ aku mengumpat lagi, ketika ayah Hinata datang tiba-tiba, aku kaget karena gerakannya cukup cepat, dia menakutkan. Mana ada orang yang berlari hingga tak bisa terlihat dengan muda seperti itu, dia manusia kan?

 **TRAK**

 **TRAK**

 **TRAK**

Aku hanya mampu menangkis, aku tak mampu menyerang, dia terlalu kuat, nafasnya teratur, beda sekali dengan nafasku yang sudah tak beraturan.

 **BRAK—**

"Akh—" Aku terjatuh ketika satu kebasan pedang kayu itu mengenai perut dan tangan kananku. Sungguh ini sakit, sulit— aku sudah mengira tak akan bisa mengalahkannya, tapi jika aku tak mengalahkannya, bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Aku berdiri, menutup mataku. Jika kelak nanti aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan Hinata dan kami memiliki buah hati, aku akan meyombongkan diri, aku akan bercerita, bagaimana sulitnya aku mendapatkan ibunya, aku dengan bangga akan mengatakan pada putra-putriku kelak, jika aku benar-benar berusaha untuk mendapatkan ibu mereka.

 **TRAK**

 **BRUK**

Terjatuh dan berdiri lagi, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan, 15 menit aku habiskan hanya untuk menangkis dan menghindar, sedangkan ayah Hinata, sudah berkali-kali memukulku dengan pedang kayu yang pria parubaya itu genggam. Tubuhku memar dan perih, sakit— sungguh ini sakit, hatiku dan juga fisikku, kenapa aku mencintai Hinata.

"Cukup— kau tak akan mampu mengalahkan ku, kau sudah tak mampu lagi melakukannya." Aku mengatur nafas dan bersujud meminta agar pria itu tak berhenti bertanding denganku, aku harus mendapatkan Hinata.

"Saya mohon— saya masih bisa melakukannya, saya mencintai putri anda." Aku bersujud dengan suara berat **,** aku benar-benar tak mau berakhir seperti ini. "Saya mohon—"

"Tidak bisa."

"Ayah—" Hinata masuk dengan menggeser pintu geser itu dengan keras. Ayahnya menatap garang Hinata, begitu pula dengan Hinata, yang mengeluarkan air matanya menatap ayahnya tak kalah garang.

"Terserah kalian—" ayahnya menghembuskan nafasnya setelah itu berlalu pergi. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku di terima, atau bagaimana?

"Jadi?"

"Naruto- _kun._ " Hinata berlari memanggil namaku, setelah itu menyeka wajahku dengan handuk dingin. "Ayah hanya menggodamu, apa kau tak apa? Pasti sakit." Dia terisak dengan terus menyeka wajahku.

"Memang sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu hilang jika ayahmu menerimaku menjadi menantunya." Hinata langsung memeluku, tubuhnya hangat— mampu mengobati rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh, wangi yang paling aku suka, hingga kadang bisa membuatku mabuk.

….

….

Aku tak pernah tau bagaimana dulu aku mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku. Aku tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekku, karena kedua orang tuaku meninggalkan aku sejak aku berumur 5 tahun.

Tak banyak kenangan yang terukir di ingatanku tentang mereka. Tapi aku tahu jika mungkin di sana kedua orang tuaku sangat bahagia melihatku yang telah mengucapkan janji suci. Yang ku ingat hanyala senyuman mereka, aku tak bisa begitu ingat suara mereka, tapi aku menyayangi mereka.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Teriakan para gadis menggema, ketika Hinata akan melempar sebuah buket bunga dari atas altar. Mereka semua antusias untuk mendapatkan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika yang mendapatkan itu tak lain adalah Sakura, wanita yang menjadi manager team basket di _universitas_ -ku dulu. Dia sudah menikah, kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkannya.

Para gadis kecewa— Hinata tertawa dan aku menariknya, mencium sekali lagi bibir mungilnya. Suara sorakan itu berpindah padaku, yang tiba-tiba mencium Hinata tanpa mau melepaskannya. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini, ayah— apakah kau dulu juga bahagia sepertiku yang bisa mendapatkan ibu?

"Naruto, lepaskan—" Hinata melepas paksa, dan melihat sekeliling dengan wajah merah merona alami, aku terkekeh. Dia lucu, gaya malu-malunya dan senyumannya yang kadang membuatku menjadi lebih baik, dan kuat untuk menjalani hari-hariku.

"Hei Naruto— jangan pamer kemesraan, ini belum malam, jangan mesum di depan atas altar."

Suara cemrpreng Kiba benar-benar membuatku kesal, ingin sekali ku lempar kursi dank u sumpal mulutnya dengan bunga.

"Berisik kau Kiba— kau irikan?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit menggodanya, di umur yang sudah tua, dia tak pernah punya pikiran untuk mencari kekasih atau menikah. Lebih tepatnya dia lebih mementingkan karir, atau sejujurnya apa dia tak laku?

….

….

Aku memilih malam pertama di apartemenku, karena Hinata yang memilihnya, apartemen sederhana ini begitu banyak kenangan, tempat inilah kisah cinta kita di mulai.

Wangi lavender menguar dari penjuru ruangan, aku memilih wangi lavender, karena entah kenapa wangi ini selalu bisa membuatku tenang. Ruangan yang ku dekorasi sebelum hari, mampu membuat Hinata tertawa dan mondar-mandir.

Memang sih, perabotan di tempat ini sedikit aku ganti, tak seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Hinata tak mau tinggal di tempat yang besar, jadi— kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat ini hingga kami memiliki buah hati, baru kami akan pindah ke rumah utama.

Mula-mula aku memeluk perut rampingnya dari belakang, membuat Hinata kaget, karena tiba-tiba aku memeluknya. Bukankah ini hidangan pembuka, sampai menuju ke hidangan utama. Aku tentu tak bisa langsung menghajarnya di atas ranjang. Hei lihatlah— aku sudah terlewat mesum, tidak, aku tidak mesum, ini adalah kewajiban seorang pengantin bukan.

"Naruto—" Suara indah bagai alunan music itu bisa membuatku hingga terbang ke atas awan. Aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi pada kenyataanya suara Hinata memang begitu sangat membuatku gila. "Aku mencintaimu—"

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat dan sangat—" Aku mencium pucuk kepalanya yang wangi. "Hari ini kau sangat cantik, kau wanita tercantik selain ibuku yang sangat aku kagumi."

"Tapi ibumu lebih cantik dari padaku, aku ingin berterima kasih karena dia telah melahirkanmu." Aku memaksa membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku, dia tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dengan kedua pipi merona. Aku mencium sekilas bibir ranumnya yang mungil dan menggoda, setelah itu memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi Hinata." Ucapku dengan mencium lehernya yang wangi. Aku merasakan sebuah gerakan jika dirinya memberikan perintah untuk segera memulainya, walau pada kenyataannya dia tak mengatakan langsung.

"Kyaaa—" Aku tertawa, saat Hinata berteriak, karena aku menggendongnya di pundak bagai karung beras. "Ja-jangan seperti ini Naruto- _kun_." Aku terus saja tertawa, karena dia memukul punggungku dengan tangan mungilnya.

Hinata memang tak memakai gaun pengantinya lagi, dia hanya memakai sebuah gaun pendek dengan tali yang hanya di ikat di leher, aku bisa melihat tubuh mulus, putih bak porselen miliknya.

Menarik tali yang dengan sekali tarik, ternyata dia memakai bra. "Ku pikir kau tak menggunakan bra—" Ucapku yang langsung di berikan olehnya pukulan di dada. "Maaf, maaf— kau cantik."

"Dasar, kau mengatakan itu karena menginginkan sesuatu."

"Tidak, kau memang cantik—" mengangkat tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan lumatan-lumatan panas, tak terkecuali dengan gigitan lembut. Bibirnya sangat menggoda, membuatku benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang pria paling beruntung mendapatkannya malam ini. "Aku tak akan pernah menahannya lagi, Hinata." Nafasnya memburu, aku menurunkan badannya, setelah itu melepas kemeja putihku yang sendari tadi menyelimuti tubuh kekarku.

"Baiklah, jangan kau tahan—"

"Kau memberikanku cela? Aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan, _Honey_ —"

Aku menggerayangi tubuhnya langsung, tanpa mau menunggu lagi, melepas celananya, pertahanan terakhirnya dan mendorongnya di atas ranjang. Aku sengaja tak mengganti ranjang ini, ranjang ini adalah tempat di mana dulu kita untuk pertama kalinya semalaman bersama, walau itu semua karena kejadian Hinata yang takut dengan gelap dan pingsan. Tapi itu adalah kenangan yang mampu membuatku selalu mengingat, betapa diriku menginginkannya sejak hari itu.

"Na-Naruto, pelan—" Aku menggigit lehernya, menjilatinya, bahkan mengulumnya tanpa henti. Aku tak bisa pelan, padahal dia sendiri yang sudah memberikan cela untuk aku tak menahan semuanya. "Hnggh—"

"Apakah panas?" Aku duduk dengan menekuk kakiku, membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya, dada, perutnya yang ramping, semuanya membuatku gila. "Aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu, Hinata."

Dia tertawa geli, ketika jari-jariku bermain di atas perutnya. "Hentikan Naruto—" mencium perut rampingnya, di sini nanti, akan ada keluarga baru untukku, di sini nanti, akan ku tanam benihku, hanya untuknya, selamanya.

"Arrgg— Na-Naruto…" Suara desahannya indah, keluar saat aku mencicipi dadanya yang sudah siap untuk ku lumat. Saat tangan-tangan nakalnya mencoba menghentikanku, aku menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, aku sangat menikmati ini, aku tak ingin dia mengganggunya. Aku benar-benar akan menyiksanya. "Ge-geli, Na-Naru, aarrggg—"

"Apa kau sudah tersiksa hanya karena ini? Kau harus ingat, kau bilang aku tak boleh menahannya." Aku tersenyum penuh arti, dan hanya di balas lagi-lagi dengan kedua pipinya memerah. " _Come on, Baby—_ "

"Gaya apa yang kau suka?" aku bertanya seolah kami sering melakukan ini. Aku tahu jika ini pertama untuknya dan untukku, tapi bukankah dia sangat dengan Sakura? Aku mereka pasti akan membahas sesuatu, begitu pula dengan diriku dan Sasuke, sering membahas di atas ranjang, walau pada kenyataan si _stoic_ itu hanya berbicara seadanya, aku tahu jika dia dengan Sakura pasti lebih panas dari kami.

"Na-Naruto, aku tak tahu, kenapa kau bertanya padaku." Wajah merahnya ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya, tanda ia benar-benar malu.

"Aku tak akan main kasar untuk di awal— buka kakimu lebar-lebar." Walau dia tak mau, tapi aku memaksanya, aku ingin tahu, seberapa dia mejaga area yang hanya boleh di jamah oleh diriku. Warna yang menggoda, hingga aku mampu menelan ludah berkali-kali, ini sempit, bagaimana bisa milikku yang lumayan besar akan masuk ke tempat ini.

"Naruto hentikan." Saat aku asik hanya menatapnya saja, dia mencoba duduk yang langsung ku cegah dengan mencengkram pahanya kasar. "Kyaaa—"

"Sayang, kenapa kau malu." Aku menjulurkan lidahku, menggodanya yang langsung membuatku mengambil celana dalamnya. "Bolehkah aku meminjam ini?"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengikat tanganmu yang nakal."

"Ti-tidak, Naruto."

"Jangan takut sayang, aku tak akan melukaimu." Aku megingat satu tangannya di atas ranjang, dan satu tangannya lagi, ku biarkan bebas. "Jangan pernah melepaskannya, atau kau ingin aku mengikat keduanya?" Tawarku yang di berikan olehnya sebuah bibir maju seperti bebek.

Lidahku langsung menyusuri area sensitifnya, bau wangi yang begitu menggiurkan lagi, entah kenapa di setiap lekuk tubuhnya mampu membuatku mabuk. Dia merawatnya dengan baik, hingga aku tak bisa membedakan ini mimpi atau nyata.

"Hnggh, ah—"

Desahannya yang tak dirinya tahan, semakin membuatku semangat untuk mencicipi miliknya yang sudah basah, dan tentu dengan milikku yang sejak tadi sudah menegang. "Na-Naruto…" Panggilnya dengan suara berat. Aku lebih menikmati milikknya dari pada mendengar desahannya. Ini sungguh nikmat, seperti apa yang aku bayangkan.

"Pe-pergi dari sana, Naruto. A-aku— aarrggg…" Sebuah cairan menyembur wajahku, cairan hangat putih bening, dan manis. "Ma-maaf." Aku mendongak dan mengambil tissue, dan menyeka wajahku yang penuh dengan cairan cintanya.

"Kau nakal sekali, aku baru memulainya." Aku tersenyum jahil, dan mendaratkan lagi lidahku pada lubang kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ku nikmati. Menyusuri lubang yang benar-benar basah.

"Ah— hngg…"

Hinata melengkungkan badannya dengan merancau bagai orang gila. "Apa kau tersiksa?" Dia mengangguk lemah, mungkin tidak baik juga untuk pertama kalinya kami melakukan ini, aku sudah menyiksanya, sebenarnya memang hal utama dalam melakukan hubungan ini yang terpenting adalah _Foreplay_ , agar tak lebih menyiksanya lagi karena rasa sakit yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini.

Tapi, melihat wajah kelelahannya benar-benar membuatku merasa iba, aku tak tega.

"Kau lelah?"

"Se-sedikit—"

Aku menjauhi miliknya dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan melepas pertahanan terakhirku, tentu saja adalah celana dan boxerku. "Aku akan mulai, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku jika merasakan sakit, mencakarku, atau menggigitku."

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku akan menggigitnya—"

"Tutup matamu—" Aku membuka lebar-lebar kakinya dan mulai memposisikan milikku pada miliknya, kupeluk tubuhnya yang sudah basah dengan keringat, kucium pipi, kedua matanya, hidung mancungnya, dan yang terakhiku, aku mencium lehernya berkali-kali, membuat kepalanya bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri karena rasa geli. "Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih."

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan setelah itu menghentakan pelan. "Hngg, sakiiit—" rintihnya dan menarik sprei. Aku melepaskan ikatan tanganya, aku memaksanya untuk memeluk ku, agar dia sedikit lebih tenang. "Sa-sakit Naruto."

"Tahan sayang— ini tak akan lama."

Sungguh sulit, ini terlalu sempit, ini akan benar-benar semakin membuatnya kesakitan jika aku melakukannya dengan pelan. "Hinata, kau tahan sedikit ya—" Hinata mengangguk arti tanda dia paham dengan apa yang akan selanjutkan ku lakukan.

"Arrggg— Sakiiittt…" Hinata berteriak dengan mencengkram pundak kekarku, saat aku menghentaknya dalam sekali hentakan, kurasakan sebuah cairan keluar dari miliknya, dia wanita? Dia sudah menjadi wanitaku, untuk selamanya.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Hinata menangis sesegukan, dan aku mencoba menenangkan dengan menyeka keringat di sekujur dahinya, aku mencium bibirnya dan pipi gembilnya berkali-kali. "Ini akan baik-baik saja."

"Ini sakit."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku—" Aku tersenyum dan tetap tak bergerak, aku tak ingin melakukan jika dirinya masih merasakan sakit. "Jika sudah siap, kau bilang ya."

"Lakukan saja, aku tak apa—"

"Benarkah?" Anggukan pelan itu, menandakan jika permainan akan segera berakhir. Aku mulai _out in out_ dan memulai permainan. "Panggil namaku." Yang lagi-lagi hanya di balas dengan anggukan.

"Hngg, Naruto, hngg, ah—" Aku mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kakinya agar aku semakin bisa masuk lebih dalam. "Le-lebih cepat."

"Tunggu, kau harus sabar—" Aku tertawa, dia memukul lenganku berkali-kali. "Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud menggodamu, tapi kau harus sabar, _baby_."

"Aku mau keluar—"

"Bisakah kau mau me-menunggu ku?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang mulai berat. Aku juga bahkan sudah akan mencapai puncaknya. Aku ingin keluar bersama-sama, setidaknya itu yang aku inginkan.

"Arrgg, tidak—" Suara teriakan Hinata mengalun indah, ternyata dia lebih dulu keluar, dan di lanjutkan diriku yang keluar, menyemburkan benih yang hanya boleh di terima olehnya.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafas, menjatuhkan tubuhku di samping gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita ini. Aku melihat Hinata sudah menutup matanya, dia tampak kelelahan dengan bermandi keringat.

"Terima kasih—" aku tersenyum, menarik selimut dan mendekapnya lembut. "Selamat tidur."

….

….

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Forever

_**Naruto –**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story –**_ _Buki Buki Nyan_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Uzumaki and_ _ **Hinata**_ _Hyuuga_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, OOC, Ide Pasaran, Typo Everywhere, No Baku, No EYD._

 _ **Rate**_ _:T semi M_

...

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

….

Hinata melenguh dan terbangun ketika cahaya matahari masuk di cela gorden yang terbuka sedikit. Pandangannya mencari sosok pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Kosong, tak ada siapapun, seluruh badannya terasa sakit, matanya berat, dan tubuhnya lengket.

Kamar ini begitu sepi, tak ada kehidupan selain dirinya. Mencoba duduk dan meraih sebuah kemeja putih, yang tak lain ada kemeja milik Naruto Uzumaki, sang suami tercinta.

Dirinya masih tak percaya jika seluruh hidupnya sekarang ada di tangan seorang pria yang telah meluluhkan hatinya. Masih tak bisa di cernah olehnya, ketika dirinya benar-benar telah menikah dengan sang kekasih. Kadang di otakknya terlintas, kenapa Naruto bisa menikahinya— padahal selama ini, Naruto selalu menghindar saat membincangkan sebuah pernikahan.

 **CEKLEK—**

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" Dari arah pintu, terlihat Naruto datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas teh panas. "Minum ini—" Naruto meletakan nampan itu pada nakas meja, Hinata datang dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tak memakai sehelai benang pun, hanya ada celana panjang hitam yang menutup tubuh bawahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mukamu jadi cemberut?"

"Aku masih tak percaya kita benar-benar menikah."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu? Apa dari awal kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak—" Hinata masih asik memeluk tubuh Naruto. Pria itu kini menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, dan mengusap punggung istrinya pelan. "Aneh saja, kenapa kau tak dari dulu melamarku."

"Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat." Naruto tersenyum lagi, dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Setelah itu menarik Hinata untuk duduk kepangkuannya. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, jangan ragukan aku hanya karena aku tak menikahimu lebih cepat."

"Aku tak akan meragukanmu lagi Naruto— tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, alasan yang sebenarnya, kenapa lima tahun kita harus menghabiskan hidup bersama sebagai kekasih."

"Sayang— aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa kuatkah kau menghadapi diriku yang gila kerja ini. Aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang pria yang selalu ada untukmu, selalu ada di sisimu, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu." Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri, dan mencium beberapa kali tangan mungil Hinata yang di tangkap oleh jari-jari kekar Naruto.

"Banyak masalah selama lima tahun ini, kenapa aku memilih untuk tak menikahimu dulu."

"Kenapa, ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau tak percah cerita padaku?"

"Kau tidak boleh tahu, ini masalahku, ini masalah perusahaanku, jika aku gagal, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat. Maka dari itu, aku menyelesaikan urusanku dulu, sampai aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri."

"Naruto— kau tidak mau cerita?"

"Baiklah— kita mulai dari mana?" Naruto pasrah dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami selama ini, kenapa dia selalu tak membahas pernikahan, tak membahas kemajuan hubungannya. Bukan berarti Naruto tak mencintai Hinata, dia tentu mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan hal itu.

….

….

Aku baru menyadarinya, aku baru mendengarnya, seharusnya aku percaya padanya, jika dia mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya, dia membalas pelukanku dan mencium pucuk kepalaku, dada bidang yang hangat, dan kehangatan ini, aku tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Hari ini aku baru menyadarinya, betapa hatiku sesak dan ingin menangis ketika mendengar ceritanya. Selama lima tahun ini, ku pikir hanya aku yang menderita. Dia— Naruto lebih menderita dari padaku, dia benar-benar menderita.

Lima tahun yang lalu, perusahaannya di ambang kebangkrutan, aku pernah mendengar itu dulu. Tapi ku pikir itu hanya sebuah gosip yang biasa kalangan atas dapatkan.

Ada salah satu kepercayaan kakek Naruto yang mencoba mengkhinatinya, tidak— Naruto sudah di khianati, uang sudah di bawa kabur, hingga hampir mengakibatkan perusahaan yang di kembangkan kakek dan ayahnya mengalami bangkrut.

Naruto memutuskan untuk lulus dengan cepat, agar bisa membantu kakeknya. Dia menutupi semuanya dariku, seolah ini akan baik-baik saja, padahal aku tahu, jika selama lima tahun ini dia mengalami sakit yang luar biasa, aku benar-benar seorang wanita yang kejam dan tak berperasaan.

Aku selalu memberikan masalah berturut-turut padanya.

" _Naruto_ - _kun, kau dimana? Ini hari ulang tahun ku, kau tak datang, kau tak merayakan bersamaku?"_

" _Aku sedang ada urusan, selamat ulang tahun, sayang_ — _aku akan segera pulang ke Jepang."_

" _Aku sedang sibuk."_

" _Aku sedang sibuk."_

" _Aku sedang sibuk."_

Berkali-kali dirinya mengatakan sibuk, hingga membuatku marah, hingga membuatku naik darah. Aku merasa dia menjauhiku pada saat itu.

Tapi pada kenyataanya, dia tak ingin membuatku cemas, tak ingin membuatku khawatir. Dia hanya ingin selalu melihat senyumanku, maka dari itu dia lebih memilih untuk menutup semuanya dariku. Betapa kejamnya diriku, pada saat dimana hari jadi kita yang ke 4. Aku mengucapkan kata putus, yang langsung membuatnya naik darah dan hampir menamparku.

Saat itu, aku benar-benar takut padanya, saat itu pula aku benar-benar merasa jika dia berubah dan lebih menakutkan. Aku menangis, ia mengurungku di dalam kamar apartemen ini, dia berkata jika aku harus mempercayainya, karena memang aku yang bebal dan keras kepala. Aku tak mau menerima itu semua, aku memilih untuk pergi.

Kami putus, selama seminggu. Aku mencari pekerjaan, aku merasa bebas, karena aku bisa melakukan apapun, tapi selama seminggu kita putus, aku merindukannya, aku menangis setiap malam. Tentu aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri, aku masih mencintainya, aku menyayanginya.

Dia datang, dia menghubungiku, mengatakan dengan sangat pelan, dia mencintaiku, dan sampai kapan pun mencintaiku. aku ingin menangis, tapi aku menahannya.

" _Aku akan pergi ke inggris besok, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ah_ — _apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan, seperti apa yang kau katakan pada saat lalu?"_

" _Ya, aku akan melamar menjadi guru TK, dan kau mau mengatakan apa?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu, setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan datang padamu lagi, aku akan mengatakan, betapa aku sangat sakit kehilanganmu, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau harus tahu, Hinata_ —"

Pada saat itu aku terdiam, aku terisak, dan aku menahannya, agar dia tak mendengar itu, agar dia tak besar kepala. Saat tahu jika aku masih mencintainya juga. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang harus di lupakan, lika-liku hubungan kita begitu manis, hingga selalu membuatku menyesal kembali, jika ingat saat itu aku berteriak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini.

" _Aku mencintaimu, kita mulai dari awal…"_

Pada saat itu dia benar-benar datang dan mengajakku untuk kembali membina hubungan dari awal lagi.

" _Suatu saat kau akan tahu, kenapa aku seperti ini."_

Ya, dan sekarang aku tahu, jika dia melakukan ini karena demi diriku tak terlibat dengan urusannya. Tapi bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling terbuka, tapi sekarang dia melakukannya sendiri, menahan rasa sakit dan kekejaman orang-orang yang membenci keluarganya, dan mencoba menghancurkannya.

Seharusnya saat itu dia mengatakan semuanya, aku tak akan meninggalkannya, aku tak akan pernah punya pikiran seperti anak kecil, aku akan selalu menyemangatinya.

"Hinata—"

"Ya!"

"Sekarang kau sudah tak meragukanku lagi kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Naruto, dia sekarang segalanya bagiku, dia suamiku, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya hingga tua nanti. Aku akan menjalani hari-hariku bersamanya, suka maupun duka, aku sudah mengucap janji itu di atas altar besamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, aku hanya tak ingin melibatkanmu, karena ini urusanku."

"Aku tahu, Na-ru-to- _kun_ —" aku menatap kedua matanya yang berkilat penuh dengan kebahagiaan. "Tapi tunggu dulu—"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memberikan ku hal aneh-aneh?"

"Aneh? Apa?"

"Seperti barang-barang tak berguna, tas, baju, atau kadang kau mengirimkan aku uang, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau melarangku kerja—"

"Sebenarnya aku tak melarangmu, hanya aku takut kau kelelahan, aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku saja, hanya itu— dan untuk barang-barang itu, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu saja, aku tak bermaksud apa pun, percayalah padaku."

"Baiklah— tapi, aku ingin menjadi guru TK—" Ya, aku suka anak kecil, aku ingin menjadi guru TK, hanya itu— cita-cita ku dari dulu. "Naruto—"

"Tunggu sebentar, kalau untuk itu, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Kabuto Yakushi, dia pemilik salah satu panti asuhan tempat kedua orang tuaku dulu selalu mengirimi mereka hadiah di hari natal, kau mau membantu mengajar mereka di sana?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia selalu bisa mengerti aku, ya— aku tahu dia lah yang paling mengerti aku selama ini. Sejujurnya, aku lah yang tak memahaminya, betapa pria ini begitu mencintaiku dan begitu memanjakanku, dia seolah bagai malaikatku. Aku beruntung, dan aku akan selalu mencintainya.

….

….

 **END**

Halo— **ENDING** yang maksa, sampai di sini dulu ya, maaf jika ceritanya gak terlalu ada konflik dan kesannya ceritanya telalu tergesa-gesa.

Saya bukan pemilik akun ini, ada pesan dari Asyah Hatsune, bahwa **MUNO** di berhentikan sejenak, hingga urusan Asyah Hatsune selesai di dunia real. Bagi yang kecewa sama **MUNO** , nanti ada kejutan di Chapter selanjutnya. Kalau NHL kecewa, ya maaf saja karena Author tidak bisa mengerti mau kalian, karena ini adalah otak liar Author, karena otak liar seseorang itu berbeda-beda.

Sebenarnya saya udah pasang badan untuk bantu, tapi dia gak mau, karena sesuatu yang di kerjakan dengan usaha kita sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Jadi tolong, dan harap maklumi tentang keterlambatan Up **MUNO (bagi yang menunggunya.)**

 **Jaa** — FF selanjutnya masih bingung, mau di publish di akun si Asyah atau di akun saya sendiri.

Salam, **Buki Buki Nyan** dan **Asyah Hatsune.**


End file.
